Under Construction
by My Insolence
Summary: The love between James Potter and Lily Evans didn't just appear. It was under construction for 7 years. In a collection of oneshots, each an excerpt of their 7 years at Hogwarts, we see how James and Lily met, waged war, competed and eventually fell in
1. Year 1

.Yet another spur-of-the-moment story, but this one will have multiple chapters. Each chapter is a little clip from each year in Hogwarts. Enjoy, and remember: **reviews are loved!**

**

* * *

**

**James Potter was never good with rejection. No matter how many times Lily Evans would turn him down, he never gave up. After all, he figured, he was James Potter. The entire Hogwarts female population was willing to throw themselves at him. Therefore, he endlessly pursued her throughout their 7 years at Hogwarts. **

**1st Year **

James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin were taking a stroll around the lake during their free time after classes. It was their first week at Hogwarts, and the boys were busily discussing their plans to wreck havoc on unsuspecting teachers.

"We should steal Binns's lesson plans. I've always wanted to see him show some emotion." James said thoughtfully. Sirius nodded eagerly. "Wonder what he'd do if he wasn't able to read off parchment for his class." Mused Remus.

Peter opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when he ran into James, who had stopped suddenly. Sirius gave him a curious look. "What's up, mate?" James pointed wordlessly to a tree a few hundred feet away from them. "Nice…tree?" Sirius said slowly. James whacked him upside the head. "Not the tree, you dolt! Look _under _the tree!"

Lying underneath the tree was a group of girls in their year. All Gryffindors, one was blonde, the other brunette, one raven-haired, and a girl with bright red hair. James was staring openly at the redhead. Sirius caught on. "Ah. I see. Pretty girls." James nodded. Remus gave him a little push, and the four boys started towards the chatting Gryffindors.

The first one to notice their presence was the brunette. She nudged the redhead, who looked up at them. James thought he felt his heart stop. She had a face covered in freckles, and her eyes were like shining emeralds. "Can we help you?" She asked pleasantly. All of the boys turned towards James. He opened his mouth to speak, but no noise came out. He tried again. "I-I-Hamanah."

The blonde dissolved into a fit of badly concealed laughter as Sirius began to slam his head against the tree. The redhead, who was obviously trying to keep a straight face, stood up and stuck out her hand. "Lily Evans." She said, again in her pleasant tone. James swallowed and shook her hand. For some reason, her touch made his hand tingle. "James Potter." The two simply stared at each other for a few seconds before the blonde girl spoke up. "Care to introduce yourselves, or are we going to stand in silence all day?"

Sirius grinned and stuck out a hand for her to shake. "Sirius Black." She smiled. "Leila Phillipa. Glad to see that at least one of you is capable of speaking English." James blushed, but was saved from humiliation by Remus. "Remus Lupin." He said, grinning at the girls. The brunette introduced herself as Alice Edwards, and the raven-haired girl said her name was Emmeline Vance. "Any reason you came over here?" Lily asked, eyeing James. "Oh, James said you were pre-"James cut Peter off, blushing furiously. "I just figured, since we're all Gryffindors, we might as well get to know each other." The girls nodded. "Hey, we'd better get going." Alice said, standing up. "We've got homework to finish up before the library closes." The other girls also stood and said good-bye to the boys before starting off towards the castle. When they were out of earshot, Sirius turned to James, grinning. James scowled. "Not a word, Sirius." Sirius simply shook his head and started off, still grinning. "You're lucky they weren't the giggly type, James." James rolled his eyes and followed Sirius. However, his mind was on a certain red-haired girl and how her touch had made him feel as if his hand was on fire.

* * *

Like it? Didn't like it? Tell me in a _**REVIEW!**_


	2. Year 2

Year 2! Please enjoy, and remember: **reviews are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

**And so James's feelings towards Lily bloomed. Though he did not know it at the time, James had just met a very important person in his life. Sure, James wasn't very proud of how he had lost the ability to converse in comprehension able English, but at least he had introduced himself. Over the course of the year, James became more comfortable near Lily Evans and her friends (while pulling a few pranks on them, of course), but was still clueless as of why he felt so strange around her. Their story continues in their second year at Hogwarts. **

**2nd Year **

James yawned. It was the day before Christmas holiday, and he couldn't wait for class to end. He, along with the other 2nd year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, were in their last class of the day, Potions. Professor Slughorn was going on about the Sleeping Drought they were to concoct in class that day, but James was more interested in the girl who was sitting directly in front of him, along with a familiar blonde that seemed to have fallen asleep.

"And remember, class, this is simply a _light _sleeping drought. It will conk you out for only a few hours in a deep sleep. Thank you for demonstrating the effects, Ms. Phillipa." Everyone turned to look at the dozing blonde. Lily poked her a few times with her quill, but Leila refused to move. The class watched with amusement as Professor Slughorn strode over to Leila's desk and purposefully knocked over her empty iron cauldron, which fell on the ground with a deafening CRASH! Leila shrieked and fell out of her chair as the class roared with laughter. She regained her posture and grinned cheekily at Professor Slughorn. "Sorry, Professor. Might've inhaled a few fumes from the sample potion." Slughorn rolled his eyes and set the class off to work.

"Falling asleep in class. I mean, really, Leila!" James sat up straight and leaned forward to eavesdrop on the two girls in front of him. Leila rolled her eyes and began to chop some roots. "Oh, please. As if I'll ever use this. I'm a veela, for the love of Merlin! If I want a guy to sleep, I wink, blow a kiss and say "Sleep, damn you!" Sirius cracked up. Leila turned around and feigned offence. "Eavesdropping, boys?" However, James's eyes were only on Lily, who had turned back to her potion. She didn't seem to care about the boys behind her. James felt a sudden urge to get Lily to notice him.

He slipped a Filibuster wet-start, no-heat firecracker out of his pocket and stood up, acting as if he was heading to the store cupboard. On his way there, he dropped the firecracker in Lily's cauldron potion. A few seconds later, a huge explosion of potion and sparkling stars filled the classroom, drenching the two girls and everyone near them. Lily let out a deafening shriek and stood up, glaring at the laughing James Potter. "You!" She shrieked. James pulled a straight face. "What ever do you mean, Evans?" She looked ready to hex him. "You dropped a firecracker in our potion on purpose!" She cried.

"Now, now, children, calm down. Ms. Evans, do you have any proof that Mr. Potter did this?" Lily's face fell, and she sat back down, mumbling under her breath about 'immature', 'boys', 'fat-headed', and 'prats'. Returning to his seat, James began wiping the exploded potion off the table, trying to forget the look of sheer loathing Lily had given him.

On their way out of class about 40 minutes later, Lily hurridly packed up her 'immature', 'boys', 'fat-headed', and 'prats'. Returning to his desk and beginning to wipe the exploded potiothings and stormed out of the classroom, giving James no time to say anything. Leila turned to him and Sirius on her way out the door. "That was uncalled for, James. She didn't do anything to you, and she really needed the grade for that potion to keep her straight O average. Just in case you didn't know, Slughorn gave us a P. I don't really care, but it's the worst grade Lily's ever gotten, and she took it pretty hard." With that, Leila turned on her heel and started off after Lily.

"She'll get over it. Brilliant prank, by the way, mate." Sirius said brightly, grinning. James didn't return the grin, but set off as well, trying to ignore the growing guilt and regret in his stomach.

* * *

Aw, poor James. All he wants is Lily to notice him, but he's not helping matters, is he? Year 3 will be up soon, or as soon as I get some reviews! **_ REVIEWS ARE A GOOD THING!_**


	3. Year 3

Year 3! Please enjoy, and remember: **reviews are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

**However, James's attention-seeking pranks did not stop there. No, throughout their 2nd year, James and his friends, who called themselves the Marauders, pranked Lily and her countless times. However, the only product of their rapid jokes was a very angry Lily, and the occasional retaliation, usually planned by Leila. However, when James learned over the summer after 2nd year that 3rd years were allowed to visit the wizarding community Hogsmeade, an idea began to bloom in the teen's mind. We join James a few days before the first Hogsmeade trip, on a hunt for a certain red-headed girl with green eyes that James often found himself dreaming of. **

**3rd year **

James broke into a jog. Quidditch practice had just ended (he was Gryffindor seeker), and it was about 5:00 in the afternoon. James had already checked the Quidditch pitch (he'd hoped a certain girl had come to watch him practice. He was sorely disappointed.), the library (her usual haunt) and most of the halls. The only place left to check was the Gryffindor common room.

He reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and gasped out the password ("Puffskein!"). Sure enough, Lily Evans, Leila Phillipa, Alice Edwards and Emmeline Vance were lounging in the armchairs closest to the fire, chatting and working on homework. James straightened his glasses, ruffled his hair and started towards the girls.

"All right, Evans?" He asked, grinning cockily. She looked up and scowled. Ever since the incident in Potions last year, she'd held a grudge against him. Well, maybe the other pranks he and his friends had pulled had helped that grudge a little bit. She hadn't seemed too happy to hear that her new book on the history of merpeople was currently in the hands of Hogwarts's very own merpeople, at the bottom of the lake.

"What do you want, Potter?" She asked. James's grin widened. "Well, we go to Hogsmeade this weekend." Lily nodded slowly. "And, luckily for you, I don't happen to be going with anyone. Care to join me, Evans?" Leila's jaw dropped. Emmeline let out a little squeal and covered her mouth with her hand while Alice fell off her armchair in shock. Lily was staring at his incredulously. "Excuse me?" She asked in a voice so low, it was almost a whisper. James grinned even more. "I know, hard to believe, isn't it? Having James Potter ask you out. But I wouldn't mind you saying yes, Evans. You're a pretty girl." Leila mock-fainted. Lily continued to stare at him disbelievingly. "Well, Potter, I've got one thing to say to that." Lily said slowly. James grinned and leaned forwards. Lily suddenly leapt to her feet, grabbed her wand, pointed it at James and cried "Levicorpus!" James was immediately jerked into the air by his ankle. He gaped at Lily. She gave him an evil grin. "That's a no, Potter." James hoped that the reason his face was bright red was that all of the blood was rushing to his head. "Put me down, Evans." He grunted. Lily's evil smile widened. "As you wish." James landed with a CLUNK. Standing up and rubbing his head where it had connected with the ground, James saw Lily and her friends head towards the staircase to the girl's dormitory. However, before she started up the stairs, Lily turned around to face James once more. Hope rose in James's chest. "I almost forgot, Potter. Nice boxers." And she disappeared up the stairs. Blushing furiously, James dropped into an armchair. "Tough luck, mate." James jumped at the sound of Sirius's voice. Apparent ally, he had witnessed the whole thing. James winced. All he needed was his friends to witness his rejection. "She was right about one thing, though." James turned to face his friend, a puzzled expression on his face. "You do have nice taste in boxers. Snitchs and Gryffindor lions. Nice." With that, Sirius dissolved into a fit of laughter, leaving James to wallow in his misery, rejection and humiliation.

* * *

Lol, poor James! I'm pretty proud of this chapter; I think it's my favorite so far. Any ideas for the future about what you'd like to see? Here's a hint: in one of the later years, Lily is going to meet James's Animagus form. Please keep an eye out for further updates! I'm on a roll today, I think I may finish it by Thursday at the latest! Thanks for reading and, hopefully, reviewing! 


	4. Year 4

Year 4! Please enjoy, and remember: **reviews are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

**However, James did not relent in his pursuit of Lily Evans. The more she turned him down, the more he came back for more. Frankly, Lily Evans intrigued James Potter. She was beautiful, with her shining red hair and sparkling emerald eyes, she was smart (the top witch in their year, but second over all, James being best student), and she was kind, at least to people who weren't James. However, what intrigued James most was that she was one of the few girls who wasn't lined up to let him snog them senseless. **

**All through 3rd year James pursued her, asking her out even when there wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend. Lily would always start by trying to control her temper, but ended up exploding at him anyways. What confused James most of all was that Lily as completely uninterested in his common public displays of his skills (usually on other students). The only reason she came to the Gryffindor Quidditch games was because Leila was one of the chasers. James would always make especially spectacular catches these games, but she never seemed to care. In fact, they seemed to only infuriate her more. Again, this only pushed him to ask her out more often. Lily Evans was a challenge, and a Potter never turned down a challenge. **

**We join James and Lily at a Gryffindor/Slytherin Quidditch Championship. The sun is shining brightly and there is a slight breeze; perfect Quidditch conditions. James and the Gryffindor team are just about to head out of the changing room onto the pitch. **

"OK team, here's the plan." Said Gryffindor captain, chaser and 7th year Steven Bell. "Sirius, you and Mark keep the bludgers away from the Slytherin beaters. I've heard that they plan to take us out one by one." Sirius and Mark Bennett nodded, picking their beater's bats up from the bench. "Leila, you and I have been working on the Sloth Grip Roll. That may come in handy today." Leila nodded. It was very well known that the Slytherin wished nothing more dearly than for Leila to be pounded flat by bludgers, thanks to their chaser Regulus Black, who believed that girls shouldn't be allowed to play Quidditch. "Tommy, you stay open at all times. We need an escape route if they corner us." Tommy Johnson nodded. "Now, James. We need this game. We need to win. Please, please keep your eyes on the snitch!" James nodded, blushing slightly as Leila and Sirius burst into a fit of laughter. More than once, James had been caught watching a certain redhead instead of the game.

'Game time, team! Let's make those good-for nothing Slytherins wish that they'd never been born!" Wood hollered. The team cheered and started off towards the pitch. Upon their entry on the field, they mounted their brooms and took a high-speed lap around the pitch as Remus, the commentator, announced their names and positions. Landing in the middle of the pitch, James watched as the Slytherins took their entry lap, amidst a very loud chorus of booing. When the green-clad players landed in the center of the field, Madame Hooch came onto the pitch carrying a wooden crate under one arm and a broomstick in the other.

"Captains, shake hands!" She barked. Steven stepped forward to shake the hand of Slytherin captain, 7th year and chaser Boris Flint. They appeared to be attempting to break each other's fingers. Madame Hooch had them mount their brooms and set up for the toss-up of the Quaffle. Regulus and Leila glared at each other as they readied themselves. Madame Hooch released the bludgers and snitch, them picked up the Quaffle. "I want a good, clean game." She barked, then lifted the whistle to her lips. She blew the whistle and tossed up the Quaffle.

James soared up as Remus's voice roared through the stadium. "And it's Phillipa with the Quaffle! Tough luck, Black, that girl can _fly_!" James chuckled to himself. Remus was a bit biased when it came to Quidditch commentating.

"Phillipa passes to Wood, back to Phillipa, now to Johnson, back to Phillipa-FOUL!" ¾ of the stands screamed their protests. It seemed that Regulus had purposefully sped in front of Leila, causing a collision and almost knocking her off her broom. "It's a foul to Gryffindor! Phillipa sent for a free shot- AND SHE MAKES IT! 10-0, GRYFFINDOR!" The crowd screamed. James soared around the pitch, searching for the snitch as the game continued beneath him. At about an hour and a half into the game, the score was 120-150, to Slytherin. James needed to find the snitch, and he needed to find it quickly.

All of a sudden, James caught sight of something gold glinting near Slytherin seeker Lucius Malfoy. Squinting, James realized that the snitch was just above Malfoy. Thinking quickly, James pulled into a spectacular dive. "What's this? Potter has seen ths snitch!" Came Remus's voice. Glancing over his shoulder, James saw that Malfoy was whizzing close behind him, under the impression that he had, indeed, seen the snitch. The ground was coming closer by the second. Soon, they were barely 50 feet from the field. It was coming closer still. At ten feet from the field, James pulled into a swift upward spiral, pushing his Nimbus 1000 as fast as it could go. The THUD and roar of the crowd confirmed that James's plan had worked out perfectly. "THAT'S A WRONSKI FEINT FROM POTTER! EXCELLENTLY PLAYED!" Remus shouted. James looked up to see the snitch around the general area of where it had been before. Leaning forward, James set off at top speed at the gold ball that was now zooming away in the opposite direction. Out of the corner of his eye, James saw a bludgers coming his way. However, Sirius soared by and whacked it back in the direction it had come from. Leaning dangerously forward and pushing his broom faster yet, James reached out-and felt his hand close around the fluttering snitch.

'HE'S GOT IT! JAMES POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Remus shouted, his voice ringing over the pitch. Raising his fist in the air, grinning with all his might, James's eyes searched the Gryffindor crowd. They rested at last on a redhead that seemed to be only an inch tall form the heights. She appeared to be hugging the brunette girl on her right. However, James's observation was interrupted when he was almost knocked off his broom by Leila and Sirius, who both collided with him at the same second, cheering and screaming. James embraced them both, considering that day one of the best ones of his life.

* * *

cowers under desk I know this wasn't very relevant to the story, but I wanted to put Quidditch in the spotlight. Please don't hurt me! However, reviews are good! 


	5. Year 5

Year 5! Please enjoy, and remember: **reviews are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

**Quidditch wasn't the only thing James excelled at. As the year progressed, James found that nearly everything came easily to him. As a result, James became used to being better than everyone else, and felt the need to prove it every chance he got. One of the most common forms of entertainment for the Hogwarts student body was to watch the Marauders terrorize anyone who crossed their paths, namely Slytherins. However, one certain student was the main target of the Marauder's pranks: Severus Snape. **

**Snape was a Slytherin in their year, who was a loner and very unpopular. The reason that James hated him so was because of Snape's views on Muggle-born students, and his interest in the Dark Arts. James and Snape hated each other with a passion, and it was not uncommon for the two to duel with little to no exchange of words. **

**Although most students considered their duels one of the highest forms of entertainment at Hogwarts, the one person that James showed off for the most seemed not to care about what James considered his own brilliance. In fact, Lily Evans seemed to consider him a conceited bully. This irked James to no end, considering that he was willing to do anything to win Lily over. **

**We join James at Hogsmeade, as he and his friends exit Zonko's joke shop on the Hogsmeade trip in February. **

"Can you believe the opportunities, Prongs? A whole new line of pranking tools! We could become legends!" James rolled his eyes at Sirius's excited rambling. "We already _are _legends, Padfoot. We're the Marauders. That name will carry through Hogwarts for centuries." Sirius grinned. "At least there's one person who's certain to never forget us." Remus shot Sirius a quizzical look. Sirius's grin widened. "Minnie, of course!" They all laughed. Sirius seemed to have the God-given gift to drive Professor McGonagall absolutely insane. However, their laughter was interrupted by a series of shouts coming from the area of the Three Broomsticks. James glanced at his friends, then took off at a sprint towards the commotion, the other Marauders close behind him.

They reached the Three Broomsticks to see Snape with his wand pointed at Lily and her friends, who also had their wands out.. "Do you really think you can duel against us?" Snape spat. Lily glared at them. "Well, if your knowledge in dueling is at the same level as your intelligence, it shouldn't be a problem." She said coolly. A few bystanders laughed. Snape's eyes were smoldering. "Hold your tongue, you filthy Mudblood!" James whipped out his wand, but someone else beat him to Snape. Leila made a swirling motion with her wand that James had never seen before. Snape shrieked as the spell hit him, causing his robes to disappear. The crowd burst into loud laughter at the sight of Snape in his gray underwear, in the cold February air. Leila turned to say something to Emmeline. However, Snape wheeled around, wand in hand, and made a slashing motion.

It was Leila's turn to scream. The spell hit her, ripping open the skin on the left side of her face and, counting on the dark stain now seeping through her robes, on her right forearm. It didn't take the Marauders long to react. James waved his wand and yelled "**Petrificus Totalus!" Snape fell into the melting snow, his arms pinned to his sides. James turned to see Remus tracing his wand over Leila's face and arm as he murmured a healing spell. Lily put an arm around the shaking Leila, whispering softly to her. James walked over and put a hand on Leila's shoulder. "You OK, Lae?" He asked softly. Leila nodded, her head bowed. James gave her a light squeeze, then back to Snape, his eyes full of hatred. However, he felt a soft hand around his wrist, and turned to see Lily standing next to him, a pleading look in her eyes. **

**They looked at each other for a moment, then James gave a resigned sigh and put his wand back in his pocket. "You'd better get her back to the castle. I'm pretty sure she'll need a blood replenishing potion after that." Lily stared at him for a moment longer, then released his wrist. A soft smile formed on her lips. "Right." She gestured to her friends, who were sitting by Leila. They all stood and followed Lily back to the castle. However, before they were out of earshot, James turned to Snape. "Go. Now." He snarled. Apparentally, the spell had worn off, for the underwear-clad Snape set off at a run in the opposite direction. James looked back over his shoulder. He could have sworn that Lily turned around for a split second, then turned back. James rubbed his eyes, for he also could have sworn that there had been a small smile playing on her face. **

**Letting out a sigh, James joined his friends by the Three Broomsticks. With a nod, the four friends opened to door to the pub, letting the warm air defrost their frozen bodies. They found a table in the corner and, after paying for their drinks, leaned back in their chairs to enjoy the heat and chatter of the Three Broomsticks. Remus turned to James. "Lily seemed different today." James gave him a quizzical look. "How?" Remus shook his head. "I don't know. Just…different." Sirius let out a low growl. "I don't know about Lily, but when I get my hands on that little greaseball after what he did to Leila…" James tuned out the rest of Sirius's rant. The only thing he could seem to focus on was the look Lily had given. It had been the first look since 2nd year that hadn't been full of anger or loathing. A small smile played on James's lips as he lifted his butterbeer to his mouth. Maybe there was hope for him yet.**

* * *

Sorry, guys, but this is another chapter that I felt obligated to write. I needed to get Snape in there somehow! I've got an idea for the next year, though: some spotlight on Remus's 'furry little problem.' **Anywho, remember, anyone who reviews gets...well, just review, OK?** Thanks for reading, and I'll update soon! **(Well, as soon as I get some reviews...)**


	6. Year 6

I finally, _finally_, **FINALLY **got over my writer's block! I know this chapter is a little off-pattern (Lily's POV), but I had the idea and it's as if someone flipped the switch in my brain to 'on'. Anyway, please read, enjoy and review on Year 6!

* * *

**That small sliver of hope kept James's flame for Lily burning. Despite the fact that Lily seemed to be determined to refuse him, James couldn't help but notice that she wasn't quite as hostile around him anymore. And so, as their 5th year progressed, the Marauders became closer and closer to Lily and her group of friends. It helped a great deal that they had befriended Leila, who ended up being considered an honorary Marauder by the end of the year, considering her love of Quidditch and all things mischievous. Leila turned out to be a very convenient bridge into the female world, and not just so Sirius could find out if his current girlfriend liked his new cologne. We join Lily, Leila, Emmeline and ** **Alice**** in the 6th year Gryffindor girl's dormitory on a lazy Friday evening, with no homework and nothing to do. **

**"I'm _bored_." Groaned Leila, who was laying on her bed, with her head hanging off the side, looking at the girls upside-down. Lily lowered her book (The Fascinating History of Garden Gnome Disputes) and rolled her eyes. "Do something then." **

**Alice**** glared at Lily from her spot on the floor. "There isn't anything _to_ do, Lily. We don't' all just lose ourselves in the history of walking potatoes with sharp teeth whenever we're bored." Emmeline let out a groan. "It's Friday night, Lils. How can you possibly read? And for _fun_, too!" **

**However, before Lily could reply, Leila sat up so suddenly that she fell off the bed. Undaunted, she sprang up, a huge grin on her face. "I just had the most funderful idea _ever_!" Lily raised her eyebrows. "Funderful?" Ignoring her, Leila turned to Alice and Emmeline. "We're going to play…" She paused for dramatic effect. "Truth or Dare!" **

**Alice**** sat up as Emmeline rolled over, looking interested. However, Lily simply let out a sigh. "That's such an immature game, Leila." ** **Alice**** cocked an eyebrow. "What, afraid to admit the truth?" Lily glared at her. "What truth?" Leila grinned, an evil glint in her eye. "Oh, I don't know, how about the truth about your feelings towards a certain hazel-eyed Gryffindor seeker?" **

**Emmeline broke into a fit of giggles as Lily threw her book to the ground and marched over to Leila, glaring at her. The blonde glared right back, the glint still in her eye. After a few seconds, Lily let out a resigned sigh and plopped onto the floor. "Fine." Alice and Emmeline cheered as Leila grinned triumphantly. **

**"Good girl. Now, just to be sure that we're all being truthful…" Leila walked over to her trunk and rummaged through it for a few moments. Finally, she stood, a small vial in her hand, filled to the top with what appeared to be water. "What is that, Lae?" Lily asked suspiciously. "Veritaserum." Lily gaped at her. "That's one of the most advanced potions taught at Hogwarts! It's N.E.W.T. level! How in the name of Merlin did you make it?" **

**Leila grinned. Lily couldn't help noticing that Leila had the attractive, mischievous copy-righted Marauder-style grin. Old Sluggy did. I nicked it from his private stores earlier this year." Emmeline high-fived her while ** **Alice**** applauded. However, Lily's jaw simply dropped. "Nicked it?" She said in a deadly whisper. Leila nodded. "I knew the Marauders would be a bad influence!" With that, Lily exploded. **

** "So irresponsible, what if you were caught? And I'm a prefect, since you told me it's my duty to tell Professor McGonagall, if she found out I didn't, she would take my badge, but you're my friend! Oh, Leila, I knew those nitwits would rub off on you!" She finally stopped shouting, red in the face and panting. **

**Leila smiled. "McGonagall isn't going to find out. You know why? Because we're going to get rid of the evidence tonight. Drink up, girls." She took a swig of the potion and passed around until all of the girls had taken the potion except Lily. Emmeline handed it to her. Glaring at Leila, Lily took the vial and downed the last few drops. Then the girls all sat in a circle in the middle of the room. **

**"OK, I'll go first. We'll spin the bottle to see who asks who." Leila spun the bottle, which ended up pointing at ** **Alice****. Leila turned to her. "** **Alice****: truth or dare?" ** **Alice**** thought for a moment then responded. "Truth." Leila pondered for an moment, then smiled. "All righty then. ** **Alice****: what are your thoughts on Frank Longbottom?" Frank Longbottom was a Gryffindor chaser who was a very talented wizard, and was known by the Marauders to fancy ** **Alice****. Of course, Sirius had spilled this to Leila first chance he got. **

** "He's an incredible chaser and wizard and I greatly admire his skills. I also think that he's one of the best-looking guys in our year." ** **Alice**** clapped a hand over her mouth and turned beet-red as Emmeline and Lily gasped and Leila dropped into a fit of giggles. When she recovered, Leila handed the bottle to ** **Alice****. "Your turn, Ali. Oh, and I know for a fact that Frank fancies you." ** **Alice**** gaped at her. "How do you know that?" Leila winked at her. "Top-secret Marauder business. It's my version of friends with benefits." **

**Lily grinned. "Is one of these so-called friends with benefits Sirius?" Leila threw a pillow at her from Emmeline's bed, but not before Lily noticed a distinct blush on her usually smooth cheeks. However, before she could ponder on this, ** **Alice**** had spun the vial, which landed on Leila. "Of course." Leila grumbled. ** **Alice**** grinned. "Truth or dare?" Leila spoke quickly. "Truth." **

**Gryffindor girls were known to give vicious dares, and the 6th years were no different. Lily had once had to convince James that she was pregnant with Remus. The memory still caused Leila to require a Calming drought to cease her laughter. **

**"Right. Lemme think." Emmeline was silent for a moment, then her eyes lit up. "Who, in your opinion, is the most fanciable Marauder, and why?" Leila, for the first time in Lily's memory, went as red as Lily's hair. Leila was as slick as ice, and was close to never embarrassed. "Sirius, because…" Leila seemed to be growing redder by the second. "Becausehe'sagreatQuidditchplayerandanawesomefriendandreallywittyandsmartandGoddamnhottoo." She said this all very, very quickly, but not quickly enough fast enough for the girls to miss the last part. "I KNEW IT!" Lily shrieked, standing up. Leila glared at her. "I never said I fancied him!" Lily glared right back. "Do you?" Leila sat back down. "Too bad, Lils, but only one question per turn." Was it Lily's imagination, or was Lily still flushed? **

**Leila spun the vial again, which landed on Lily. An evil glint appeared in her eye. "Truth or dare, Lils?" She asked. "Dare." Lily could risk public humiliation to keep her deepest, darkest secrets safe. Convincing James she was pregnant with his best friend was actually less humiliating than when she had spilled about her fancying Remus in 3rd year. Which, coincidentally, was the year that she was supposedly carrying his child. **

**Leila grinned wickedly. "All right then. I dare you to go into the boy's dorm and ptu your bra on James's bed." Lily gaped at her. "It's a dare, Lily. You've got to do it." Emmeline said, her voice choked with badly concealed laughter. Lily stood up, went to her drawer, pulled out her pink-with-black-lace bra, shoved it in her pocket and started out the door, Leila close behind her. **

**Before they exited the corridor leading to the stairs into the common room, Leila pulled her aside. "OK, here's the plan. The guys should still be in the common room. You stay in the shadows so they don't see you while I go and talk to them to make sure that they don't go into the dorms. James's bed is the one on the far left corner, with all the Quidditch posters. The one across from it is Sirius's, with all the posters of blondes on the walls. Dump the lingerie, then make a break for it. I'll meet you up here in a few minutes, just to be sure." Lily gave her a strange look. "How do you know so much about the boy's dorms, Lae?" Leila returned the weird look. "Puh-lease. I'm practically a guy myself in their eyes. I've been up there a million times. Now, go!" **

**Lily snuck through the shadows behind Leila down the staircase. Sure enough, the four Marauders were lounging on the chairs closest to the fire. Leila headed towards them as Lily inched towards the boy's staircase. As she slipped up the stairs, she heard Leila laugh and Sirius start yelling at someone. Honestly, Lily thought as she approached the 6th year boy's dorm, why don't they just admit they fancy each other and get it over with already? Who do they think they're kidding? A guy in their eyes, psssh. Maybe to Peter, Remus and James, but definitely not to Sirius. She hasn't seen the way he looks at her, I suppose. However, Lily's thoughts were interrupted when she reached the 6th year's dormitory. She took a deep breath, then turned the doorknob and slipped inside. **

**If Lily had to describe the boy's dorm in one word, it would most definitely be 'messy'. It was as if they hadn't cleaned all year, except the bed closest to the door and the space around it, which was as neat as the girl's dorm, with books piled up neatly on the nightstand. Remus's bed, Lily mused. Past that was an un-made bed with Quidditch posters surrounding it. Across from it was a bed (also un-made) surrounded by blonde girls in bikinis. Yup, that was Sirius's. She inched towards James's bed, as if there was someone else in the room that she needed to get past undetected. She took a deep breath, reached into her pocket and pulled out her bra. **

**In a flash, she dropped it on the bed, sprinted to the door and only stopped running when she reached the stairs, which she tip-toed down, the scurried across the common room towards the girl's staircase. Sure enough, the Marauders were absorbed in conversation with Leila, not noticing any disturbance in their surroundings. For one heart-stopping second, Lily thought she saw James's eyes flicker towards her, but then her returned his gaze to the chipper veela in front of him. Lily took this chance to sprint the last few steps to the girl's staircase, and into the 6th year's dorm. **

**She closed the door, panting. Alice and Emmeline looked up expectantly. "Well?" Emmeline asked. Lily gave her the thumbs-up. She recounted her adventure to the girls while they waited for Leila to return. A few moments later, the blonde joined them, and Lily had to recount her adventure. **

**They then returned to their game of Truth or Dare. The remainder of the game was spent finding out who fancied whom (Leila finally admitted to fancying Sirius, but only under the influence of Veritaserum), crazy dares (Emmeline ended up cornering a first year Gryffindor boy and shouting at him to 'give her back her possum'.) and lots and lots of laughs. The girls went to bed a few hours later, all having thoroughly humiliated themselves, but all were in good spirits. **

**However, Lily lay awake awhile before falling asleep, wondering deeply about her feelings for a certain raven-haired Gryffindor 6th year. Surprisingly, Leila hadn't asked her to admit her feelings for James, but Lily didn't know if this was a good thing or not. The thought of her fancying James wasn't as repulsive as it had seemed in, say, 5th year. He had come over as much more tolerable this year, not hitting on her every chance her got. The last thought Lily had before she fell asleep was to wonder if she would ever see that pink and black bra again.**

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile, a group of very tired 6th year boys were returning to their dorm from one of their many nightly excursions around Hogwarts from underneath the safety of James's invisibility cloak. Sirius was laughing. "Imagine the looks on those slimy Slytherin's faces when they wake up and have to shovel their way out of bed!" James grinned. "Yeah, it'll be priceless. Imagine having frostbite when you wake up under a blanket of snow. Nice charm there, Moony." Remus smiled. "They deserved it, after bullying those poor Muggleborn 1st years." Peter opened his mouth to reply, but was cut of by James. "Er, guys? Anybody lose something?" He held up a hot pink bra that had black lace around the edges. Sirius collapsed into a fit of laughter as Remus raised his eyebrows. However, Peter looked confused. "What is that thing?" Sirius stopped laughing long enough to give him an incredulous look. "It's a _bra_. Wormtail. Really, how thick can you get?" Peter nodded. The room was silent for a second. "It's a type of female underwear, Peter." Remus explained. _"Oh." _Peter said, finally understanding. The room went quiet once again as the boys changed quietly, as to not wake their fellow Gryffindors. "Wait, what's it for?" Peter asked, looking at Remus. Remus went pink. "Er…Sirius, you know the most about girls. Why don't you answer that?" Sirius shook his head. "No way, Moony. It was on Prongs's bed. He can explain it to poor, clueless Wormtail here." **

**"'Night, guys!" James exclaimed, quickly climbing into bed and tightly closing the curtains on his four-poster bed. "Yup, 'night, all!" Sirius said, doing the same. Remus followed suit. "Wait! I still don't know what a bra's for!" Peter cried. Sirius let out a fake snore. "Oh, well. I'll ask Leila tomorrow." The room was quiet for a moment, then Sirus spoke. "I'm starting to feel sorry for Lae. First she has to console James about the whole Evans issue, now she has to explain feminine things to Wormtail." **

** You could practically hear the grin in James's voice. "Don't' forget about her having to put up with you drooling over her all the time, Padfoot." "Shut up." Sirius grunted. "At least I know about the female species. Honestly, it's as if Peter is completely lost. I wouldn't be surprised if he asked poor Lae what a period is." The boys chuckled for a moment. Then Peter again broke the silence. "Wait, what _is _a period?" The other three Marauders answered in unison: "'Night, Peter!" The room then fell silent, except for Peter's protests. "Wait, guys! I don't know, really! Guys? Guys!" He was greeted only with James's snores and Sirius's mumbling in his sleep, which sounded awfully like the word "Leila". With a sigh, Peter closed his eyes, relaxed, and fell asleep, only to ponder in his small-minded dreams about the female species.**

**

* * *

This chapter was so much fun to write! Sorry to all people who like Peter, but he seemed a little...slow on the**

uptake to me in the book. Anyway, thanks for reading, and as soon as I get some reviews, there will be an update! Year 7 is next!


	7. Year 7

**It became quite a possible theory that Lily fancied James. However, no matter how much her friends questioned her, she refused to admit any feeling towards her fellow Gryffindor. She seemed absolutely set against the idea of her fancying James, after all of the years turning him down. Although, she had to admit that he made quite an admirable Head Boy, which she found out when she returned to Hogwarts after the summer. We join the group of teens at the Yule Ball in their 7th year.**

"I don't believe this. I really don't believe this." Leila wasn't in a very good mood. It was 8:30 PM on December 15th, the Yule Ball, and the school was holding it breath for the Head Boy and Head Girl to finally get together. However, both seemed to be completely determined to ignore each other's existence. Leila, Sirius Black, Emmeline, Remus and Peter were all spying on the two. Lily's other friend, Alice, was currently dancing with her date, Frank Longbottom.

"What's the matter, Lae?" Remus asked. "Are you blind, Moony? It's as if they aren't aware that each other exist!" Sirius groaned. "They're never going to get together if they don't dance tonight." Emmeline said, worried. "Yeah, and I finally work up the courage to ask Leila out, and now we're gonna spend the whole night spying on two idiotic teens with too much pride to confess their undying love for each other!" Sirius cried. Leila patted him on the arm, he golden eyes twinkling. "There's always Hogsmeade, Sirius." Sirius groaned. "But this is driving me _insane_!"

Leila thought for a moment. Sirius watched her with interest, noting how great she looked in bronze. He was so happy that she had said yes when he asked her to the ball, but now the whole effort would be wasted if Lily and James didn't dance together tonight. "We need a plan. A good one." She muttered, twirling a curled tendril of her blonde hair, which was swept up on top of her head. "I've got it!" She exclaimed. At that, Leila took off across the Great Hall, through the crowd and towards the staff table. A second later, Professor McGonagall took the stage where a popular wizard band had been playing a second earlier. "We have had a request for a special dance for the head boy and girl. James, Lily, please come forward."

* * *

The second Lily heard this, her heart sank. She had made a point of avoiding James this evening, and he seemed to be doing the same. The reason why she was avoiding him was complicated; she didn't want to hurt his feelings by rejecting him to dance, but a small part of her wanted to say yes to him. She just couldn't do that. Now, though, her whole plan was ruined. Before she could ponder on this, however, James was by her side, holding out his hand for her to take. Taking a deep breath, she took his hand and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. To her surprise, she saw a familiar blonde in a bronze dress taking the microphone from Professor McGonagall. "All right, guys, this song is for you." Leila's familiar voice echoed over the crowd. Lily closed her eyes, and rested her free hand on James's arm as she felt his hand slip around her waist.

* * *

Sirius watched as Lily and James started a slow waltz. Leila's voice rang in the background, clear and beautiful.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me, would you agree?  
It's almost that feeling that we've met before so tell me that you don't think I'm crazy when I tell your love is here and now._

Sirius shared a look of amazement with Emmeline. Apparently, no one had known that Leila could sing. "It's her veela blood." Remus explained softly.

* * *

James took a deep breath. Holding Lily's hand, her being this close to him, having her looking at him like that, it was starting to all feel a bit overwhelming. He had loved her since he had first laid eyes on her in first year, and now he was finally dancing with her.

_A Moment like this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I can't believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

She was very, very close. He could easily lean forward and kiss her right now. The very thought of kissing her sent his brain into overload. Closing his eyes for a moment, James swallowed and tried to clear his head. "You OK?" A soft voice spoke. James opened his eyes to see Lily looking at him with-was that concern? Blushing slightly, James nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

_Everything changes, but beauty remains.  
Something so tender I cant explain.  
Well I may be dreaming but til I awake..Can we make the dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love we share for a moment like this._

James decided that Leila was officially evil to do this to him. She had obviously planned it. His fellow Maruaders were probably involved as well. Might as well make the best of the situation.

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. _

The speed of waiting love of all.  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall.  
So let me tell you this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this...

"Anything on your mind?" His own voice surprised him. Lily looked up at him. Her eyes were so…green. "Nothing much. Why?" James shrugged, or at least attempted to do while dancing. "You're kind of quiet." Theey were silent for another moment. "Lily, I need to talk to you." James blurted out. Lily looked up at him yet again. "What about?" James thought he heard a slight shake in her voice.

_The speed of waiting love of all.  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall.  
So let me tell you this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this..._

"About us." Lily looked slightly alarmed. "Lily, I have been completely entranced by you since that day we met at the lake in 1st year. I know I came across as arrogant and pig-headed, but that's just the way I was, because I thought it would impress you. I am so, so sorry for all of the times I insulted and annoyed you. I just wanted your attention." James hoped he wasn't rambling. "Lily, I care so deeply about you, I think it's physically hurting me not to be with you. I feel as if my life is worthless without you. Lily, I think I'm in love with you.

Lily's eyes were huge. "James…" Her voice was wavering. She closed her mouth, dropped his gaze for a moment, then looked away. She appeared to be thinking. Suddenly, she lifted her head, leaned forward and kissed him. James could hear Sirius, Remus and Peter cheering, but their voices seemed far, far away. All he could seem to comprehend was the fact that Lily had kissed him. Oh, my broomstick, I'm kissing Lily Evans! James's mind seemed to explode as soon as it comprehended that simple fact. They broke apart, and gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, then Lily spoke as well. "James Potter, I do believe I'm in love with you as well." James grinned, the pulled her closer to him and kissed her again.

_Some people search a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

* * *

Yes, this is the end. I know it's not fabulous, but I had the idea and had to put it down. I'm not going to end this story this second, because I'm thinking of adding more oneshots (wedding, Harry's birth, etc.) Anyway, thanks for reading Under Construction! For now, I'm over and out!

**(¨·.·´¨)  
. ·.Starlight Shimmer**


	8. I Do

Yes, I decided to write this. Please read, enjoy and **_REVIEW_!**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter. I own nothing.

* * *

**

**Years passed. The group of friends graduated Hogwarts and formed their own lives. While Emmeline and Alice ended up working at the Ministry, James and Lily both ended up as Aurors. Leila and Sirius both went on to become captains for the Falmouth Falcons and Holyhead Harpies. Remus was in the process of obtaining a teaching degree, and no one saw much of Peter anymore. **

**Despite the change, love stayed strong in the group of friends. We join them on a warm evening in August, at the church in Godric's Hallow. **

This is it, James thought. I've waited for this for 8 years. Now I'll be married in about a half hour. His thoughts were interrupted when a grinning Sirius stuck his head through the door. "10 minutes, mate. You OK?" James glared at him. "Yeah, Padfoot, I'm just peachy. I've never been so nervous in my life, not ever." Sirius walked over and put a hand on James's shoulder. "Relax, Prongs. It's not like she's going to walk out on you. And I dropped in to see the girls. Leila seemed to be stopping Lily from committing suicide."

James looked up, alarmed. Sirius only chuckled. "She's just nervous, probably as much as you. But she's happy, too. I heard her and Lae talking last night. They were both bawling their eye out about how everything was gonna change, and how they remembered the 'golden days' or whatever. By the way, thanks for making me best man."

It was James's turn to grin. "You're practically my brother, Padfoot. Isn't it a little weird that there's no family in this wedding?" Sirius nodded "Well, considering Petunia hates magic of all kind and that Lily chose Leila at the maid of honor and Emmeline and Alice as bridesmaids, it is a bit strange. But that's OK. As long as you two end up married, I'm fine with everything." James nodded and glanced at the clock. "Bloody Merlin, 5 minutes!" He cried. "Breathe, mate!" Sirius said, alarmed. James nodded. "I'm going to go check on the girls. You relax. Everything's going to be fine." James nodded and Sirius left.

5 minutes later, James was standing under the arch with Sirius, waiting for Lily to come through the double doors. He felt his breath leave his body as she appeared, dressed in a satin and velvet white gown, with a veil that reached the floor and attached to her hair, which was up in a complex bun, with a jeweled tiara. A small, shy smile played on her lips. Behind her were Leila, Emmeline and Alice, all dressed in pale blue.

When Lily reached the arch, her father let go of her arm and walked away. The preist began to read from his book, but James wasn't listening. He was simply gazing into the eyes of the woman he loved more than anyone or anything in the world.

"Do you, Lily Evans take this man, James Potter, as your husband?" Lily smiled. "I do." The priest turned to James. "Do you, James Potter, take this woman, Lily Evans as your wife?" James also smiled. "I do." The priest closed the book he had been from reading from. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

James leaned forward and kissed Lily softly. He realized that she was crying. In the background, he could hear Leila bawling a well. To his surprise, as they broke apart, James felt his own vision grow blurry. She was his now. Forever. This was the best day of his life.

* * *

Yup, new update! I hope you liked it! Reviews are loved! 


End file.
